


Master

by Zivandre



Category: Actor RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Donald Trumps Body, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, President Donald Trump, President of the United States, Toilet Plunger, Toilet Water, Verbal Humiliation, Warning: Donald Trump, cheeto, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: Donald pays a visit to his Master, and they play before falling into bed.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/gifts).



The room was dark and quiet as Donald walked through the large French doors. He shut it gently, before he stripped off his blue suit jacket, red tie, and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. The American Flag pin gleamed in a flash of light as a candle was lit. 

 

Immediately, Donald Trump slumped down on his old knees, before placing his palms flat side up on his thighs. His lips pursed as his comb over of hair rustled gently in the slight breeze. 

 

“You’re late,” rumbled the deep voice of Brad Pitt. His Master’s voice held no humour or love in his words. Donald was ashamed of himself. 

 

Even being President of the United States held no excuse to his Master.

 

“I’m sorry, Master Pitt. It will not happen again,” Donalds higher voice trembled slightly in anticipation. 

 

“See that it won’t,” Brad replied. 

 

Before Donald could blink, a long squelching sound enveloped the room. His Master brought out his favourite toy: a toilet plunger.

 

Donald’s small hands trembled, before he felt his Master grip the back of his collar and urged him to his feet. 

 

Brad led him towards the en suite bathroom before commanding him to undress. He stood watching as each wrinkled, saggy piece of skin was revealed. Donald primly folded each garment before placing them on the vanity. 

 

As he leaned over to remove his tighty whities, his aged backside became pert as the skin pulled taut. He pulled the thin material in between his cheeks in a self-induced wedgie. Donald heard a growl of appreciation, so he lingered before standing fully after removing his underwear.

 

“Lay on your back, now Pet!” Brad commanded. 

 

Donald dropped to his knees, using the seat as a crutch. His floppy manboobs smacked against his distended belly, and his nipples erected. 

 

When Donald was in position, Brad stood over him before placing the plunger in the toilet water. He soaked the rubber in the cold water before he pulled it out. The water dripped steadily down the sides before he suctioned it on Donalds chest. 

 

The saggy skin moved and surrendered to Brad’s push and pull of the handle. Brad pulled roughly, letting the skin squelch out of the inside of the plunger. The skin was abused and red, and the water that remained in the rim soaked Donalds chest. 

 

“Look at you, Trump. Instead of a Cheeto, you could be a tomato!” laughed Brad as he smacked the red flesh of his lovers man-boob. 

 

“Anything to make you proud, Master,” breathed Donald. 

 

“Come on, go get on the bed, I’m not done with you!”

 

The bed groaned under Donalds weight, before Brad pushed him over onto his knees. He nudged open Donald’s knees before pulling the small organ that hung limply. The liver-spotted, purple organ sprang to life to its maximum size. 

 

It was still smaller than Brad’s middle finger, but Brad loved it. 

 

The lovers fell into the rhythm of a secret embrace, the groans and squeaks the only sound being made.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, not meant to be taken seriously. No flames.


End file.
